callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Braunau am Inn
"Braunau am Inn" is the eleventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, playing Pvt. Lucas Gibson of the American 80th Infantry Division. Walkthrough The player must behind cover straight away, then kill the Germans facing opposite of the player. Once the player see the MG42 gunner run, throw a grenade at him. That will almost certainly kill him. After that, move forward to the building and kill the Germans inside. Move to the end and then take out the Germans in the building opposite of the player. Then kill the German soldiers in the courtyard below the building. Once the player has done that, follow the player's squad to the door, go upstairs, get on the mounted MG42. Then kill the Germans below the player and the Germans coming from the building to the player's right. After the player has killed them, go down the stairs and wait till the smoke greande is launched. After the smoke grenade is launched, the player must make their way into the building to the player's right and kill the Germans inside it. After that, throw a grenade in the indicated window, then go down the stairs. Upstairs, there's a gunner behind a steel door. The player needs to kill him first. Throw a grenade at the steel door, which should kill the German gunner. Now the player must make their way to the bunkers, and kill every German the player sees. Be sure to check each corner. Keep doing this till you make it to the next cutscene. Now kill the Germans to the player's right and then follow the player's squad. They will throw a grenade down a hole. Once they have done this, enter the hole. The player is now in another bunker tunnel system. Now for this part, the player should just take his time moving forward while clearing the tunnels of Germans. Now after that, the player will come to another steel door with a MG42. Shoot the MG42 operator and then move on. The player will come to an engineering room. There are lots of Germans here. The player is going to want to use lots of cover and take their time as you clear the room of the German soldiers. Once the room is cleared, wait for the player's squad to open a door. Once the door is opened, the player is going to have to go down the next flight of stairs. Once down the stairs, the player will have to fight through a horde of German soldiers. After the player has made it through the horde of soldiers, the player will come to some stairs going upwards. Be careful, as grenades will be thrown down at the player, so be prepared to step backwars to avoid grenades. Once up the stairs, the player will then come to the fuel room. There will be a lot of German soldiers in this room, be sure to take cover and take your time clearing the soldiers. Once the player clear the fuel room, go through the opposite door through the corridor. The corridor will bring the player out into the launch bay courtyard. Kill the German soldiers coming at the player from the left and then from the front. While the player is doing this, it is advised that the player stays behind the trucks and doorways for cover. There is a sniper not far in front of the player, be sure to get rid of him. Once the player gets rid of him, reload, and then run to the rocket. Charge and run back to the courtyard entrance. There will then be a final cutscene to end the mission. Trivia *The maps inside the bunker are headlined with "Die Utopie: Das großgermanische Reich deutscher Nation" ("the utopia: the great germanian empire of the German nation"). Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Single Player Levels